All Of You
by saltycheesebuns
Summary: Katniss and Peeta fight their demons and find their way back to each other. Post-Mockingjay.


All Peeta sees is ash and flames and a mutt with a black braid standing over the ashes of his family grinning and laughing maniacally. Peeta screams, "No! It's not real! You stinking mutt! You killed them all!" Katniss walks in from her hunt with her bow in her hand and game bag on her shoulder and sees him hunched on the floor. She quickly drops everything where she stands.

Peeta continues to scream "No! It's not real." over and over again. Katniss quickly runs over and she holds him, feeling him shake uncontrollably as she brushes the hair from his sweaty forehead. She cradles him against her until his muscles relax and he collapses into her arms and sobs. Katniss continues to comb her fingers through his hair saying, "It's not real, I'm here with you. Everything's alright. I am here, Peeta. Stay with me."

Peeta's eyes go back to their normal shade of blue instead of the dark clouded, hijacked ones. He looks at Katniss and whispers softly, "Always"

He slowly gets up from her lap and looks her in the eyes, caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry you had to see that," he says softly. She turns to look at him saying, "It's my fault that this happened to you." Peeta groans and says, "Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control, Katniss." Katniss looks away, saying "Well I want to help you any way that I can." Peeta mutters "You don't have to fix me. It helps you just being here."

Peeta nervously places his hand on Katniss's faces and leans in to kiss her lips softly but she doesn't kiss back. Eventually she pulls away and he gives her a confused look and then a realization comes to him, "I didn't mean to scare you like that." She looks at him and shakes her head, placing her hand gently on his face and says softly, "You didn't scare me, it's just that everyone I care about gets hurt or leaves me, and I can not stand the thought of you leaving me..."

Peeta looks at Katniss no longer with that look and says, "I could never leave you. You are a part of me now. You're all I have" Katniss smiles sadly and looks into his eyes and says, "You are all I have too, Peeta. I need you." Peeta gives her a sad smile, "You've never needed me like I have needed you...It's okay. I get it."

"You don't understand how much it broke me when they took you from me" she chokes out, "I almost lost you, Peeta." Peeta looks up at Katniss and laughs, "Lost me? Yeah, I heard about you and Gale in District 2. From what I heard you weren't too heartbroken." He lets out a breath, "You don't have to be with me out of pity, Katniss.. The games are over.." Katniss looks at him with a serious look and says, "I didn't love Gale. I never loved him. I was just dealing with my grief over you because I couldn't take it that you didn't love me anymore."

Katniss looks down at the floor then Peeta gently looks at her and lifts her chin up so she is glancing at him. She says, "After losing you, I realize how much I need you, Peeta." He smiles sadly and says, " I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." Katniss shakes her head slowly, "Peeta, never apologize for the things those monsters did to you." She places her hand softly on his cheek and leans in to kiss him slowly on the lips. Peeta kisses her back getting lost in the moment, but he comes to his senses, realizing that the reason why she is kissing him is because of the pity she feels for him. So, he pulls away from her.

Katniss looks at him and says, "Don't you want me?" Peeta looks back at her, "I'll always want you, but not like this." She gives him a confused look. Peeta shakes his head at her and says, "I don't want this if you are just doing it because you're sad and pitying me, Katniss. I want this to be real. I want us to be real."

She looks at him and says, "I care about you so much, Peeta. I'm not doing this out of pity or because I am sad or lonely. I am doing this because..." She bites her bottom lip nervously then continues, "Because, I want you and I want to let you in."

Peeta doesn't say anything so she just leans in and kisses him deeply this time, and to her surprise, he kisses her back hesitantly at first but then he deepens the kiss. As they continue to kiss, Peeta gets up the floor slowly holding Katniss, trying not to break their kiss, and hoists her onto kitchen counter. Katniss moans softly against his lips then wraps her legs slowly around his waist and tries to grip the counter, but can't get purchase on anything, so she grabs hold on the cabinets above them.

Peeta slides his mouth down her jaw and passes wet kisses down her neck slowly and she pulls him closer with fingers now tangled in his hair. She lets out a moan when Peeta opens his mouth and sucks on her favorite spot behind her ear, leaving a mark on the side of her neck. He smirks against her skin when she extends her neck to give him more access. Katniss gets tired of the teasing and pulls him back up to her mouth. They kiss passionately and she slides her tongue into Peeta's mouth, moaning against his lips as they battle for dominance. The heat between them causes Katniss to grind her hips against his hips and Peeta grinds back. She moans louder when she feels his erection against her.

Peeta picks her up and walks out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. He walks them up the stairs, his leg slowing them down, with Katniss's legs still wrapped around his waist. Peeta trips over the last step, causing Katniss to grin giddily, Peeta returning her smile. Peeta pins her against the door of his bedroom and she moans when he captures her lips with his. She grinds her hips against his, begging for him to take her right to bed.

Peeta stumbles through the door with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He gently lays Katniss down on his bed, then crawls towards her and leans down and places his open mouth of her neck. She moans softly, moves her hands up and tangles her fingers through his now messy hair. Then, Peeta nips at her neck while she moans.

Peeta then moves his mouth back up and kisses her again. Katniss moves her hands lower and feels his newly muscular chest over his thin shirt. He groans against her lips when he feels her touch, and he pulls back for her to take his shirt off of him. Katniss nervously starts to take it and throws it on the floor next to the bed. She turns and looks at him with a shy smile. Peeta smiles back and says, "Now it's your turn." She leans up on her elbows and lets him take her shirt off. When Peeta continues to slowly take her shirt off, Katniss nervously bites her lip. When she goes to unclasp her bra Peeta catches her hands and does it himself. He slides his fingers through her straps and slowly slides them down her shoulder until it falls down her arms. Katniss shyly crosses her arms over her breasts before he can see them. Peeta slowly takes his hands and moves her arms away. He looks up into her eyes and says, "Don't hide. You're beautiful." She blushes slightly and says, "How could I be beautiful with all these scars." Peeta smiles softly, "Because each of these scars makes you who you are, Katniss, and I love all of you."

Katniss sighs and looks back when Peeta starts to lean down and kiss above her cleavage. He starts to pull away but she grips his hair aggressively and pushes him down into her breast, giving him permission. Peeta latches his mouth on one of her breasts and sucks softly on it. Katniss moans and arches her back for him to have better access. He places one hand on her other breast, kneading it gently while his mouth continues to suck on the other one. Katniss moans loudly as Peeta takes his tongue and twirls it around her now hard nipple. She gasps and groans, "Oh Peeta.."

Peeta looks up into her eyes and slowly trails his mouth down her stomach to plant kisses there until he reaches her waist, and grips them with a questioning look. Katniss nods and as Peeta places his hands on the hem of her pants, she raises her hips from the bed as he slides them down and leaves a trail of wet kisses down her legs. Peeta drops her pants to the floor with the shirts and crawls back to Katniss to kiss her hard on the mouth. She grips his shoulders with her hands and switches the position so that she is now on top of him. Katniss looks down at Peeta and smiles as he smiles up at her. She grips his hips and leans down to place soft kisses on his bare chest. Katniss playfully flips Peeta's hard nipple with her tongue and looks up at his closed eyes. She trails her hands down his chest until they meet his hips and Katniss begins to pull off Peeta's pants very slowly. He lets out a groan and she picks up the pace, sliding them completely off then rubs herself against his erection through his boxers.

Katniss lets out a groan along with Peeta as they grind against each other. Peeta places his hands firmly on her hips and flips them back so he is on top again. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck and brings their lips closer. Peeta kisses her back passionately and lets his hand wander down her chest until they reach her takes his bottom lip with her teeth and nibbles on it, causing Peeta to let out a long moan. He reaches the hem of her panties and tugs on them. She raises her hips and he slowly rolls them down her legs. Peeta drops them on the floor next to the pile of clothes.

Peeta crawls on top of her and Katniss grips him through his boxers and he groans. She places her hands on the waist of his boxers and slides them off of him. Katniss gasps at the length of him. Peeta smirks at this and then he smiles softly as he carefully positions himself at her entrance. Peeta glances down at Katniss and he says, "I'll go slow. Just let me know if I'm hurting you." She nods in return and places her hands on his broad shoulders and says, "I trust you, Peeta. I know you would never hurt me."

He places his hands on Katniss's hips and she keeps her hands still on his shoulders as he slowly slides into her. Peeta pulls slightly back when Katniss winces and he thinks that he hurt her. She looks at him and says, "I'm okay. It's only a little uncomfortable. Continue." Peeta slides himself completely into her. Katniss starts to rock her hips with his and moans, "Peeta. Oh Peeta. Go...Go faster." Peeta obeys and quickens his pace and she meets him with each thrust. He captures Katniss's lips, drawing out a moan and kisses her deeply. As they kiss passionately, both moving together in rhythm.

Katniss feels the warmth and hunger she felt on the beach, and in that moment she knows how she truly feels about the boy with the bread. Peeta mutters against her lips, "I love you so much." Katniss doesn't respond, instead she just tangles her fingers in his hair and kisses him back deeply. Their hips meet and groans escape from their lips. Katniss pulls away to gasp as she feels herself almost at her climax.

Peeta slows down his pace when he feels Katniss's walls tighten around him. As Katniss climaxes Peeta is pushed over the edge at that moment she screams loudly, "Peeta!" He finishes at the same time with her name on his lips.

Peeta collapses onto her, their sweaty bodies colliding at last, and he slides out of her. Peeta rolls to the side and looks into her eyes. He softly pushes her bangs back with his fingers and Katniss caresses his cheek and grins lovingly at him. Peeta's heart swells and he says, "You love me. Real or not real." Katniss kisses him softly and whispers, "Real." She lays her head on Peeta's chest and he starts to play with her braid.

Just as Peeta opens his mouth to return her admission of love, they both hear the crunch of the leaves outside of his window. They suddenly hear the booming voice of Haymitch admonishing them by saying, " For god's sake, I thought the show was over a year ago! Close your damn window!" Katniss turns bright red and Peeta chuckles loudly holding her close to him as she giggles, genuinely happy for the first time since her father's death.


End file.
